Just Another Day
by Anna Diethel
Summary: Una prueba de los Jounin dirá algo más de lo que aparenta. Misiones en parejas, enemigos desconocidos, rivalidades... Pero la prueba es derrotarlos o enfrentar aquello que los Gennins no quieren aceptar? Romance, Acción y varias parejas... Enjoy!
1. La prueba

Anime: Naruto  
Parejas: Sasuke / Sakura y una más que ya verán  
Tipo: Romance (- -U)/Acción/Humor  
  
Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto (o..ô verdad?) y el Fic es mío   
Cualquier cosa, mándame un mail o un review. Colaboración espontánea de una compañera chilena. En _cursiva_ son pensamientos.  
  
------------------------------

Sasuke: _Era un día como otros. Kakashi-sensei llegaría tarde, de seguro... Y también diría otra estúpida excusa. Naruto estará coqueteando con Sakura y ella, de seguro, lo golpearía. Qué rutina más aburrida!  
_Sakura: Sasuke-kun, buenos días!  
Sasuke: ...  
Naruto: Sakura-chan!! Buenos días!!!  
Sakura: - -U  
Naruto: Vamos, Sakura-chan, no me ignores... Acepta lo obvio! -Se le acerca- Estaremos juntos por siempre!!  
Sakura: No! Aléjate! -comienza a correr de Naruto.  
Naruto: Quieres jugar? -ambos comienzan a correr- Yo no tengo problemas, eh?   
Sasuke: ... -se pone enfrente de Sakura y golpea a Naruto en la cabeza.  
Naruto: o. ouch... Oye, qué te pasa?  
_Inner Sakura: Me defendió!! Es mío, nee!  
_Sakura: Sasuke-kun...  
Sasuke: ... hacen mucho ruido.  
Sakura y Naruto: ...  
  
Como lo dijo Sasuke, era un día como otros. Kakashi-sensei les había dicho el día anterior que necesitaba verlos muy temprano en la mañana para una misión especial. Les había comentado también que se encontrarían con amigos que estaban en la misma misión y que comieran mucho, ya que la misión duraría 4 días. A pesar de las quejas de Sakura y Naruto, Kakashi-sensei había dado la última palabra y tenían que aceptarlo. Sasuke simplemente pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo más estar 4 días con sus compañeros pero no dijo nada.  
  
Kakashi: Buenos días, niños!  
Todos: -lo miran con mala cara- LLEGA TARDE!  
Kakashi: Erm... Bien. La misión será por parejas.  
Sasuke: ...  
Sakura: Eh? =D  
Naruto: Wah... Ojalá me toque con Sakura-chan!  
Sakura: no sueñes ¬¬  
Kakashi: Sakura, irás al bosque acompañada de Sasuke -señala a la derecha- Naruto, irás al río y esperarás a Hinata -señala atrás de sí- Sasuke, tu misión es distinta a la de Sakura y...   
Naruto: Y POR QUÉ SASUKE TIENE QUE IR CON SAKURA-CHAN?  
Kakashi: .-. no lo sé, nunca lo había visto así... Fue por sorteo.  
_Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH!_   
Sakura: Bien, bien, vámonos! -se coge del brazo de Sasuke. Sasuke la mira- Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke: Tienes idea de lo que vamos a hacer?  
Sakura: ...  
Kakashi: Naruto, tienes que esperar a Hinata y luego te encontrarás con una persona que te desafiará. Tendrás que detenerla y obtener lo que te indique. Sakura, un ninja te espera en el bosque... Pero ten cuidado. Sasuke, lo que tienes que hacer es...  
Naruto: morir ¬¬;  
Sakura: -golpea a Naruto- Damare!  
Naruto: x-x  
Sasuke: ...  
Kakashi: ahem... Lo que tienes que hacer es derrotar al hechicero que se encuentra en una de las montañas. Es bueno camuflándose, ten...  
Sasuke: lo sé, lo sé... -se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar-  
Naruto: - -U -también se va.  
Sakura: -se va con Sasuke.  
Kakashi: Me encantan mis planes! Claro, es por una buena causa 9-9

Sasuke y Sakura habían caminado por unas cuantas horas y llegaron al bosque.  
Sasuke: Sakura, nos separaremos a partir de acá. Creo que puedes defenderte sola de lo que se te presente y mientras más rápido acabe esto, mejor.   
Sakura: Pero Sasuke-kun...  
Sasuke: ... -la miró por un momento y se volteó, alejándose.  
Sakura: -sigh-  
  
Naruto: - POR QUÉ SASUKE TIENE QUE ESTAR AHORA SOLO CON SAKURA-CHAN? NO ES JUSTO! Y yo acá, esperando a Hinata - -  
  
Sakura: ahh... ne! Está anocheciendo! Y no sé dónde estoy.. Este lugar es muy frío y tenebroso... -se detiene de improvisto- Un precipicio... -lo observa- Ojalá pudiera hacer que Naruto caiga acá... Y si caigo yo? -sacude la cabeza- Hey, Sakura! Estás en una prueba y necesitas sobrevivir! Pero... si Sasuke-kun estuviera acá... -se ve un shuriken a lo lejos y, de la nada, aparecen miles, tirando a Sakura al suelo- Ah! Qué fue eso?  
Ninja: Haruno Sakura... Prepárate a morir! -lanza un shuriken enorme. Ella se agacha pero resbala y cae al precipicio- Hahaha...   
Sakura: -cayendo y pensando- _No... No, no puedo ser derrotada... no puedo morir ahora... Sasuke-kun..._ SASUKE-KUN!  
  
Sasuke: ... -se voltea- Escuché mi nombre... qué extraño... bah, no me puedo distraer ahora -se voltea y sigue su camino. Se detiene- Pero ésa voz... me resultó tan familiar...  
  
Ninja: Haruno, persistes? -la mira mientras ella se aferra a una rama- Uchiha nunca vendrá y Uzumaki tampoco te escuchará... Admítelo, estás sola... Hahaha, nadie te escucharás y morirás sola!  
Sakura: Eso no es cierto! _Sasuke-kun..._ no moriré... _Kakashi-sensei no puede permitir esto! Sasuke-kun... Naruto..._ -Sakura, lentamente, va soltándose de la rama.  
Ninja: haha, lo sabía!  
Sakura da un salto y tira un shuriken hacia el rostro del ninja. Éste lo esquiva por poco. Sakura va hacia él, con una de sus armas, dispuesta a atacar. El ninja la engaña y aparece detrás de ella. Ambos dan un salto y se quedan en el aire. Sakura voltea y le intenta dar una patada pero falla. El ninja la coge del cabello y la tira al suelo. Sakura cae en un pie, lastimándose el tobillo y el ninja aprovecha para acabarla. En eso, una figura aparece en la escena y se queda inmóvil, observando. Sakura, al notar que no tenía escapatoria, retrocede lentamente y, para sorpresa del ninja y de la persona que la miraba, se lanza al precipicio. [Harakiri para uno, ne?]  
  
Sasuke: Sakura!!

------------------------------------------------------

Hey, Anna Diethel acá. Un fic nuevo que no sé si promete ser algo pero me esforzaré para no deformar el carácter de los personajes. No espero reviews pero si que lo lean y que se diviertan (...)

Nos vemos pronto! Ja ne!

Anna Diethel


	2. Incidente

Sasuke: Sakura!!  
  
Naruto: Eh? -se voltea- Primero escuché la voz de Sakura-chan y ahora la de Sasuke... -se imagina algo. Sacude la cabeza, sonrojado- Waaah, ne, no puedo pensar en eso! Sakura-chan nunca me traicionaría! T T! (...) er, mejor sigo caminando...  
  
Sasuke: ... -mira al ninja, muy molesto.  
Ninja: No me eches la culpa a mí, Uchiha! Ella se lanzó... A decir verdad, me ahorró un poco de trabajo.   
Sasuke: -corre hacia el precipicio y se lanza-  
Ninja: Que a todos les ha dado por lanzarse? o.o  
  
Sasuke: _Oh, no... Dónde está? No pudo ir tan rápido! Si ella... si se lastima, yo... yo seré el culpable. La dejé sola, no debí hacerlo! Es mi culpa... Dios!_ -buscó con la mirada a Sakura mientras se acercaba más al suelo. Logró ver, luego de unos momentos, un punto rosado- Ahí está! -el suelo se visualizaba más cerca pero el lugar también se veía más oscuro. Sasuke cayó al suelo con fuerza y se golpeó el brazo- Ah... -se coge el brazo mientras se incorpora lentamente- Dónde está? -Se apoya en un muro- No puedo ver nada... -comienza a buscarla y tropieza con algo- ... -se acerca al objeto para verlo mejor- ... Sakura!  
  
Sakura estaba inconsciente. Tenía todo el cuerpo manchado de algo rojo, estaba sucio y algunas partes de sus ropas estaban rotas. Tenía el cabello desordenado y la cara también estaba sucia. Tenía cortes en las mejillas y brazos. Sasuke la miró detenidamente y se le acerca, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.  
Sasuke: ... _Sakura... Sakura, por favor, despierta... Es mi culpa, te dejé sola... Estás tan lastimada... -_Sasuke comienza a acariciar lentamente su mejilla mientras ella despertaba-  
Sakura: Sa... Sasu–  
Sasuke: -la interrumpe- silencio.   
Sakura: ... Gomen. -Sasuke la mira.  
Sasuke: No tienes por qué decir eso -se saca la mochila- Me ocuparé de tus heridas, quédate echada.  
  
Naruto: -bosteza- ahh... cuándo vendrá la persona con la que lucharé . Ya es de noche y tengo sue–  
Kakashi: Hola! -lo saluda-  
Naruto: ... -lo señala, molesto- Kakashi-sensei! Debería ir a cuidar a Sakura-chan del pervertido de Sasuke!  
Kakashi: - -; y él lo llama pervertido -murmura.  
Naruto: dijo algo? -lo mira-   
Kakashi: no, nada... Erm, acabo de estar por ahí y lamento informarte que Sakura acaba de caer a un precipicio y está inconsciente ahora... -dijo alegremente.  
Naruto: QUÉ? Y usted tan tranquilo...! Sakura-chan me necesita! -comienza a correr pero Kakashi le pone el pie, haciéndolo caer- Kakashi-sensei! -  
Kakashi: Descuida, Naruto... Es trabajo de Sasuke cuidarla... Además, tú tienes que esperar a Hinata...  
  
Sasuke ya había vendado a Sakura y ella estaba echada, descansando. Él estaba sentado, cogiéndose las rodillas y alejado de ella.  
Sasuke: _Escuché mi nombre y algo, no sé... me hizo venir corriendo... y la vi, la vi caer. Y sentí algo... algo que me hizo ir hacia ella. Y sabía! Sabía que algo así pasaría! Y me alejé, la dejé sola! Se supone que es una misión en parejas y la dejé... Maldita sea este sentimiento de culpa!  
_Sakura: Sasuke-kun... -se levanta.  
Sasuke: Uhm? -levanta la mirada hacia ella.  
Sakura: ... qué pasó?  
Sasuke: caíste al precipicio... y quedaste en el suelo, desmayada.  
Sakura: en serio? -se mira los brazos vendados.  
Sasuke: Eh... Sakura...  
Sakura: Si Sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke: ... me quedaré contigo...  
Sakura: ... -se levanta tambaleante y va hacia él- Sasu— -Sakura tropieza y Sasuke la coge-  
Sasuke: nervioso ahh... Sakura, levántate! -la mira. Nota que está dormida- ... -sigh.  
  
Naruto: -o- Bueno, si no viene, dormiré un poco. Estoy cansado -se duerme en un prado. Aparece una persona en las sombras y con un shuriken en la mano, dirigiéndose a Naruto.  
Sombra: muere D! -en eso, Kakashi coge su mano y le tuerce el brazo-   
Kakashi: no, eso no es limpio... x)  
Sombra: - -U estuve taaan cerca!  
Kakashi: :D ahora no!  
Sombra: Wah...  
  
Sasuke: cualquiera que conozca al último de los Uchiha, se mataría si me viera así -sigh-  
Sasuke estaba apoyado en un árbol, sentado y mirando vagamente al frente. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba un cuerpo que tenía a los pies y el otro brazo le servía de apoyo. Sakura estaba echada en el suelo y su cabeza estaba apoyada en las piernas de Sasuke. Tenía una mano en su cintura, rodeándolo. Pasaron algunas horas y Sasuke comenzó a sentirse cansado, echándose un poco más y apoyando su cabeza en la de Sakura, que estaba en su pecho.  
Sakura: Sa... Sasuke-kun -Sasuke la miró y notó que, aunque ella esta dormida, tenia una lágrima a punto de salir de sus ojos. Dando un suspiro y entendiendo, acarició su cabeza- No... No me dejes... no me dejes, por favor...  
Sasuke: -da un respingo- ...   
Sakura: -lo abraza con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su pecho- por favor... te lo pido...   
Sasuke: -primero pensó en largarse y dejar todo como estaba. Pero luego dio un suspiro y asintió- _Hai..._ Duerme Sakura...

--------------------------------------------------

Hey, segundo capítulo. Uhm, está muy corto pero, al menos, estoy avanzando. No será taan largo pero veré que hago. Creo que estoy poniendo a Sasuke-kun más humano, debo chekear eso. De todas maneras, grax por leerlo.  
  
Ja ne!

Anna Diethel


	3. Conversación

Sasuke: -Primero pensó en largarse y dejar todo como estaba. Pero luego dio un suspiro y asintió- _Hai..._ Duerme Sakura

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3:

Sasuke: _No sé lo que me está pasando... sé que Sakura, Ino y demás darían mucho por mi... pero no estoy para pensar en mi corazón cuando todo lo demás piensa en Sa– er... en matar a Itachi!  
_Kakashi: Quizás sea hora de dar una oportunidad a tu corazón, Sasuke ;D  
Sasuke: -da un respingo y mira al árbol que estaba delante de él- Kakashi- sensei...! yo... qué hace aquí?!  
Kakashi: o.o observo... y se puede observar muy bien desde acá...  
Sasuke: -mira primero a Sakura, que tenía las piernas algo descubiertas. Sasuke cubre un poco a Sakura, mirando molesto a Kakashi y luego mira a otro lado, avergonzado-  
Kakashi: no me refería a eso! x-x Digo que se puede ver todo lo que piensas...  
Sasuke: Bah...  
Kakashi: No sientas vergüenza si te enamoras, Sasuke...   
Sasuke: ... nani? Yo nunca he pensado en eso!  
Kakashi: Y por qué sigues acariciando la mejilla de Sakura? o.o  
Sasuke: -sudando y algo rojo, Sasuke mira su mano y la retira rápidamente-  
Kakashi: Oh, no debiste... se pone serio Mira, Sasuke... escucha con atención: Tienes en tus brazos a Sakura, la única persona que ha estado enamorada de ti por tanto tiempo... y lo único que ha podido lograr es que notes su existencia! Te has obsesionado tanto con matar a Itachi que no valoras lo que hay en el presente... Abre los ojos! Sakura te necesita y lo sabes, Sasuke! Ella misma se armó de valor y te lo pidió, o no?  
Sasuke: -lo mira, sorprendido- ... cómo es que tú...?  
Kakashi: olvida eso... Dime algo... que acaso no sientes nada por ella?  
Sasuke: ...  
Kakashi: nada de nada?  
Sasuke: ... eh...   
Kakashi: ni siquiera cuando gritó tu nombre? T T  
Sasuke: ... siempre he visto a Sakura como una más de mi equipo...  
Kakashi: -o- vayamos a otro asunto... saliendo del equipo de trabajo y éso...  
Sasuke: Cuando me llamó sentí algo... una fuerza que me atrapaba y fui hacia el lugar donde estaba sin siquiera saber su ubicación...  
Kakashi: - -U Debo entender que la dejaste sola?  
Sasuke: ... eh, yo... -comenzó a sudar.  
Kakashi: Bueno, Sasuke, qué pasaría si ella se despetara ahora y te dijera en la cara todo lo que siente?  
Sasuke: -lo mira- me iría?  
Kakashi: o.o Escaparías? 9-9 y te llamas vengador?  
Sasuke: -lo mira molesto- Hey, no te metas con éso.  
Kakashi: -o- Yo ya te he dicho todo para que decidas... Suerte! -se va.

Sasuke: -mira a Sakura- ... Sakura-chan... -la sigue mirando, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada y subiendo su mano a su mejilla mientras la otra la mantenía en su espalda- ... -al tocar su mejilla, Sasuke se inclina suavemente sobre ella y cierra los ojos. Al acercarse, sintió la respiración de Sakura y los latidos de su corazón aceleraron. Se inclina un poco más, rozando sus labios. Al sentirlos, Sasuke, por casualidad, cogió la espalda de Sakura con fuerza, despertándola. Bastó un segundo para que ella entendiera lo que pasaba y se quedó quieta, sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta. Él se inclinó aún más, a punto de llegar a su objetivo cuando, estúpidamente, pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre ella.  
Sasuke: wth...!  
Sasuke estaba encima de Sakura pero apoyado en sus manos para no caer. Ambos se miraban fija y nerviosamente. Sasuke temblaba ligeramente mientras Sakura estaba sonrojada. Ambos se quedaron así por unos momentos.  
Sakura: ...  
Sasuke: ...  
_Inner Sakura: -saltando y emocionada- Sieh! MÍO! - robaré su... er, segundo beso. El primero fue de Naruto oO... Al menos yo el segundo! Hell yeah! D_  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun... qué...?  
Sasuke: Sumimasen, Sakura! Er... yo perdí el equilibrio y, eh... me caí. Pero no era mi intención, yo—  
Sakura: ne, daijoubu...  
Inner Sakura: Damn - -U  
Sakura: Yo... -se levantó, acercándose a Sasuke.  
Sasuke: _Ahh... No resistiré más!_ ... -retrocede en contra de su voluntad.  
Sakura: No te vayas, Sasuke-kun...  
Sasuke: ... por qué?  
Sakura: ...  
_Inner Sakura: Anda! Dile todo! Esperaste mucho, dile lo que sientes! AHORA! No hay mejor momento... sin Naruto, sin Kakashi-sensei... solos y él tan cerca... Ya es hora que se lo digas y no importa si eres tú la que se lo dice! Dilo ahora!!_  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun... ai... aishi... -Sasuke la mira, totalmente paralizado.  
Sasuke: Sa—Sakura... no...

Ninja: D -lanza miles de shuriken hacia ellos. Sasuke abraza a Sakura, protegiéndola y le caen varios en la espalda y brazos, rasgándole un poco el polo-  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!  
Ninja: haha, te encontré! Sabía que seguirías viva y tengo que cumplir mi misión! -los mira, abrazados- aunque creo que fui inoportuno...  
Sasuke: Ahh, ya me hartó!! -saca una de sus armas.  
Sakura: -se levanta y baja la mano de Sasuke- es mi prueba... yo lo derrotaré.  
Sasuke: Pero Sakura...  
Sakura: Daijoubu, ne...   
Ninja: -parado en la rama de un árbol- y ahora qué? -Sakura corre hacia el árbol, da un salto y lo patea, tirándolo de ahí. El ninja cae al suelo con un golpe muy fuerte.  
Sakura: Bien! -Al llegar al piso, Sakura se tambalea por las heridas y cae al suelo. Sasuke va hacia ella.  
Sasuke: Estás bien?  
Sakura: Sí...  
Sasuke: Estás débil, Sakura... no deberías pelear -Sakura se levanta.  
Sakura: Pero Sasuke-kun... -se dirigió a él pero hizo un gesto de dolor.  
Sasuke: Lo ves? _Tengo que protegerla... no puedo dejarla así, no puedo! Pero cómo...? Cómo se lo hago entender sin.. sin que piense mal?  
_Sakura: ...  
Sasuke: -carga a Sakura ya la lleva dentro de una cueva cercana- quédate aquí...  
Sakura: No! No dejaré que pelees tú solo con ese ninja! No lo permitiré!  
Sasuke: Sakura, tu estás muy débil...  
Sakura: No soy tan débil! No pienses eso de mí...  
Sasuke: No es que tú seas débil... es el hecho que... -baja la mirada. Sakura: Tú serás más fuerte que yo... pero yo también sé defenderme!  
Sasuke: _Vamos, dilo!_ No es eso...  
Sakura: Yo derrotaré a ese ninja sola!  
Sasuke: -levanta la voz- Lo que quiero decir es que yo te protegeré! Sakura: ... Sasuke-kun...  
Ninja: ... Ya se declararon? O tengo que esperar todavía más? - -U  
Sasuke: ... -sonrojado- por favor, quédate aquí... -se va.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3. Cada vez me salen peores creo yo. Bueno, ya, no importa. Sasuke sonrojado? Sólo lo vi cuando no había comido .. Debo ver eso... pero bueno, se supone que era una escena "romántica" y tenía que sonrojarse... En el próximo capítulo, mi compañera chilena AKA Karina haré un lemon pero suave xoX Así que no se asusten ..; Nos vemos

Anna Diethel


	4. De noche

Sasuke: ... -sonrojado- por favor, quédate aquí... -se va-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4:  
  
Sakura: _... Sasuke-kun me... me dijo que me protegería... a mí... es que acaso él comienza a sentir algo? Casi le digo lo que siento y... y no sé! Creo que me precipité. Pero ya no lo resisto más! Es algo de lo cual me debo liberar... si no es ahora, no sé cuándo tendré la oportunidad... y se lo diré! Pero... sentirá lo mismo que yo?  
  
_Pasó un tiempo antes que Sasuke entrara a la cueva. Estaba cansado, sucio pero algo sonriente.  
Sakura: -va hacia él- Sasuke-kun... Estás bien?  
Sasuke: Hai... lo derroté -se sienta en el suelo, al lado de ella.  
Sakura: -le sonríe.  
Sasuke: -se pone algo nervioso al mirarla- Había algo que me ibas a decir...   
Sakura: Hai... -se le acerca lentamente- _Nada de nerviosismo ahora... Debo decirlo y se acab  
_Sasuke: -la mira con algo de curiosidad.  
Sakura: Sasuke, ne... -él la mira directamente a los ojos y traga saliva con algo de dificultad. Sakura lo miró, seria y luego dijo en voz muy baja- Sasuke, aishiteru...   
Sasuke: ... -él se le quedó mirando, totalmente nervioso y sonrojado. Bajó la mirada. Sakura temblaba ligeramente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sasuke suspiró. En eso, Sakura sintió una mano en su mejilla. Levantó al vista y vio a un Sasuke medio sonriente.  
Sakura: _Esta imagen sólo la había visto en mis sueños... que él tomaba mi rostro y me sonreía... Dios, puede ser verdad esto? Si lo toco...  
Inner Sakura: Bésalo!! òOo  
_Sakura: _Caaalla conciencia! ù u no te metas! _-Sakura lo miraba totalmente ansiosa.  
Sasuke: _Tengo que... decirlo. Pero... pero cómo? No quiero... pero a la vez quiero... Argh, maldita sea! Por qué los humanos tenemos que sentir amor y esas cosas?_

_"Kakashi: No sientas vergüenza si te enamoras, Sasuke..."_

Sasuke: -sigh- Sakura... -dijo tiernamente- Yo... er, tú sabes que no soy como Naruto o Lee... yo no... yo estoy atrapado entre mi venganza y mi poder.  
Sakura: ...  
Sasuke: y... y no sé, Sakura, no sé. Mereces atención, mereces cariño, mereces... mereces mucho. Y yo no sé si pueda dártelo o... -Sakura baja la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- No es que... que no acepte lo que siento -Sakura lo miró de nuevo, emocionada- pero... _Se habrá dado cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones? - -U Bueno, tratándose de Sakura, supongo que no._  
Sakura: -niega con la cabeza lentamente- Sasuke, yo no quiero obligarte a nada. Sabes lo que siento y... bueno, supongo que sé lo que sientes pero...  
Sasuke: _Lo entendió! No puedo creerlo...  
_Sakura: Lo que yo quiero es... eh... ah, ne! Sasuke, lo que quiero decirte es...  
Sasuke: Aishiteru  
Kakashi: woow o.o  
Sasuke: ...!! wth!  
Sakura: Waaah! KAKASHI-SENSEI! QUÉ HACE ACÁ?! -lo señala acusadoramente.  
Kakashi: visito... tú sabes, un maestro nunca debe dejar solos a sus alumnos :D Pero haré una excepción por ésta... er, noche -ambos chicos dieron un respingo, sonrojados. Kakashi-sensei dio un guiño y desapareció.  
Sakura: -mira a Sasuke- ne, Sa—  
Sasuke se le acercó lentamente y ella se calló. Sasuke levanta su mano y acaricia su rostro. Sakura sonríe levemente mientras que él la toma de la nuca y la acerca a él. Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos, rozando sus labios. Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella, sintiendo su respiración cada vez más cerca y agitada. Sakura se le acercó aún más y ambos se besaron. Sasuke estaba completamente nervioso porque nunca se imaginó besar a una chica y menos a Sakura, su compañera de equipo. Ella, por su parte, toma a Sasuke del cuello y lo jala hacia ella.  
Sasuke: Sakur—!!

-----------------------------------------  
Karina AKA Chilena: xDDD estoy hot hoy día, mwahahaha! -w- Haré esto más emocionante!! Ya que la fresa de Anna no puede hacer un lemon decente ¬¬   
Anna: .-.! Oye! Me creas mala fama!  
Karina: xDDDDD ya verás lo que haré! ò-o  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ambos chicos no querían romper el lazo que los unía y que profundizaban a cada segundo que pasaba. Con los ojos cerrados, se juntaban sus cuerpos cada vez más, como si quisieran ser uno solo.  
Sakura tomaba con fuerza la espalda de Sasuke y acariciaba sus cabellos mientras que él acariciaba con algo de violencia su espalda, ambos desesperados. Desesperados por haber perdido tanto tiempo con indiferencia, con miradas... sólo con palabras. Se acercaron más, simplemente moviéndose para acomodarse. Sasuke se inclinaba sobre ella lentamente, echándola en el suelo de la cueva mientras Sakura lo jalaba hacia sí misma. Ambos se separaron por sólo unos centímetros.  
Sakura: Yo siempre.. seré tuya, Sasuke...  
Sasuke: ... lo sé... -acarició su frente- Y yo siempre seré tuyo... Sakura.  
Ambos volvieron a besarse, pero más lentamente, disfrutando su intimidad, recorriendo cada espacio de sus bocas, explorando, sintiendo la presión que producían sus caricias... Sasuke descendió sus caricias a sus hombros, bajando aún más hasta llegar a su cintura. Sakura seguía acariciando su espalda, al punto de querer romper su polo. Sasuke se separó lentamente de la boca de Sakura, descendiendo a su cuello y besándolo lentamente. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro mientras metía sus manos por el polo de Sasuke y acariciaba directamente su espalda.  
Sakura: Sa— Sasuke...  
Sasuke besaba su cuello, teniendo cuidado en hacerla sentir bien. Sakura sentía el peso de Sasuke sobre ella y cerró los ojos para sentirlo. Un aroma especial que siempre lo había sentido llegó hacia ella, recordándole cómo es que, en tanto tiempo, nunca le había dicho nada. Sakura levantaba la cabeza para hacerle el camino más fácil y se aferraba a su espalda, casi haciéndole daño con sus uñas. Sakura dejó sus brazos en el suelo y Sasuke puso sus manos sobre las de ella, aprisionándola, dándole a entender que nada lo detendría. Se miraron por unos momentos. Los cabellos de Sasuke caían en el rostro de Sakura, dándole una apariencia más sexy que nunca y él le sonrió de una manera maliciosa. Sakura, de sólo verlo, se emocionó aún más. Sasuke bajó una mano y comenzó a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura, doblegándola, haciéndola sentir que ella valía todo, que era su todo y la besó nuevamente. Sakura sentía una calidez por todo su cuerpo mientras un tacto recorría sus piernas. Sin querer, ella dejó salir un gemido, indicándole a Sasuke que iba por buen camino y que ella ya no lo detendría. Sasuke se separó de ella lentamente de nuevo y la miró fijamente.  
Sakura: ... -agitada- Sa-Sasuke...  
Sasuke: Te... Te amo... -también estaba agitado-  
Sakura: Yo también te amo...  
Sasuke se acercó a ella rápidamente y besó sus labios con suavidad, mordiéndolos, jugueteando. Sakura simplemente se dijo a sí misma: "Hoy seré su muñeca"

-----------------------------------------  
Anna: Que siga explicando? oO pervertidos –x-  
Karina: siii, mejor lo explico!!  
Anna: NO ¬¬!!!  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Roces, caricias, suspiros, gemidos, insinuaciones, declaraciones llenaron la cueva esa noche. Las personas que la habitaban no se daban cuenta de la hora y que el amanecer estaba próximo. Ambas se desconectaron del mundo, sintiendo que ellos eran el centro y que nada más existía.

En lo alto de un árbol, mirando al cielo despejado y a la enorme luna, Kakashi-sensei se hallaba sonriente  
Kakashi: _Primera misión cumplida_

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke fue el primero en despertarse. Llevaba puesta su ropa, ya que ambos se vistieron antes de dormir. Miró a su lado. Sakura dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, sin darse cuenta de nada. Sasuke le sonrió. 

Sasuke: _... Ella fue mía. No puedo creerlo, simplemente me descontrolé totalmente y... y lo hice. No se opuso, parece que la manipulé... Jamás había imaginado esto! Con Sakura? Cómo es que siempre la tuve cerca y jamás le dije nada?... Y simplemente yo la besé... y ella se me tiró encima. Bueno, no exactamente... _-suspira y acaricia la mejilla de Sakura-_ Pero tuve una extraña sensación... sentí algo... algo en mi interior. Una paz, como si me hubiera liberado de algo que llevaba muy en mi interior. Ella me ama y yo ya lo sabía... y mis sentimientos hacia ella son muy grandes. Pero... pero si la pierdo, yo... bah, no sirve de nada ver ese punto de vista. La prueba...! _-la miró-_ Esperaré a que se despierte..._

Pasaron un par de horas antes que Sakura se despertara. Miró a ambos lados mientras intentaba recordar lo que pasó. Al recordarlo, se sonrojó intensamente. Miró a la derecha, directamente al rostro de Sasuke.  
Sakura: Ohayô, Sasuke-kun  
Sasuke: Ohayô, Sakura... Eh... te acuerdas de... de lo que te dije ayer?  
Sakura: -se sonroja- Cuál de todas las cosas que me dijiste?  
Sasuke: ... erm, no, yo te digo lo de la prueba. Pasaste la tuya, supongo... No quieres acompañarme a la mía?  
Sakura: -se levanta- Hai! Vamos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4, omg. No puedo creer lo que acabo de subir x.X  
Karina: ¬¬ oye, a mi me gusta  
Anna: Claro, una perver como tú...  
Karina: 9-9 tú me diste ideas  
Anna: ò o May!  
Karina: xDDDD ya, no la hagas larga

Ahem... pasando a mi lado serio como siempre, el fic no se centra en SasuSaku, eh? En el próximo estaré yo [o sea, Hinata] y también aparecerá Ten Ten. A ver cómo me sale porque nunca he oido a Ten Ten .-.

Ja ne!

Anna Diethel


	5. No me importa n n

Capítulo 5:

En medio del bosque, una pareja de gennins estaba sentada en la hierba, algo alterados. Habían corrido casi toda la noche buscando a una joven y atacándola. Sin embargo, ella le había pedido a él que descansaran por un momento. Al regresar al lugar donde supuestamente estaba la joven, ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que había escapado.

Neji: _Argh...! Hinata-sama escapó..._ Ten Ten!  
Ten Ten: Nani?  
Neji: Hinata-sama escapó. Tenemos que hallarla   
Ten Ten: Estará con Naruto, supongo...  
Neji: Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó algo enfadado. Ten Ten encogió los hombros-  
Ten Ten: Shino me dijo que Gai-sensei había dicho que Hinata estaría mejor con Naruto que con Shikamaru o Lee. De todas maneras, no es seguro...  
Neji: Argh! Con Naruto?! Vamos, Ten Ten! Tenemos que hallarla! -Neji se levanta mientras que Ten Ten lo mira.  
Ten Ten: No sería mejor esperar?  
Neji: Esperar a qué? -la miró, algo confundido.  
Ten Ten: Acaba de amanecer y Hinata sabe que vamos hacia ella. Obviamente Naruto también se enteró. No crees que deberíamos esperar y hacer un plan?  
Neji: Plan? -dijo desconcertado- No necesitamos un plan para atraparla! Es nuestra misión, recuerdas?  
Ten Ten: También te recuerdo que estoy en este grupo -se levanta.  
Neji: -algo desesperado- Mira, si Hinata-sama sabe que vamos tras ella, obvio que aprovechará cada minuto para escapar. Se nos hará más difícil atraparla si estamos acá, discutiendo. Además...  
Ten Ten: Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!! Es acaso lo único que sabes decir, Neji?  
Neji: ...   
Ten Ten: Estoy algo harta de oír hablar de ella! Qué acaso no tienes otras palabras que decir? Simplemente todo es Hin-- -Neji se le acerca a Ten Ten, algo amenazador.  
Neji: Basta... -Ten Ten retrocedió.  
Ten Ten: ... -baja la vista.  
Neji: -se voltea y se queda en silencio por un largo rato.  
Ten Ten: -mirando al suelo- Neji...  
Neji: -la mira.  
Ten Ten: Yo...  
Neji: -sigh- Disculpa Ten Ten -ella lo mira- Estoy algo molesto por ahora y no quise ser algo... erm, rudo.  
Ten Ten: Si, bueno... Descuida. Iremos a busca—   
Neji: No -la interrumpió- Haremos un plan...  
Ten Ten: Neji...   
Neji: -le sonríe con algo de dificultad.  
Ten Ten: n n -sonríe para si misma por el esfuerzo de Neji al ser amable- Neji- kun...  
Neji: -da un respingo- Kun...?  
Ten Ten: -se le acerca lentamente- No finjas ser amable, Neji-kun... n n  
Neji: -la mira, asombrado- _Las mujeres se dan cuenta de todo muy rápido..._  
Ten Ten: Neji-kun, yo... -baja la vista.  
Neji: -totalmente perdido- _No entiendo...  
_Ten Ten: Lo que yo quiero decirte... -se le acerca aún más a Neji. Él retrocede, algo asustado.  
Neji: _No entiendo! o ó!_ Ten Ten...? Qué sucede?  
Ten Ten: Es que... -Ten Ten roza su nariz con la mejilla de Neji. Él se queda paralizado, mirándola completamente asustado.  
Neji: _Sigo sin entender..._ Ten Ten, me estás...  
Ten Ten: Aishiteru... -le susurró al oído.  
Neji: _Ya entendí..._

Un silencio tenso se apoderó de ambos. Solos en el bosque, con el atardecer en frente de ellos, Neji estaba desesperado porque nunca había pensado que le pasaría eso y menos en un momento así. Ten Ten, por su lado, estaba normal. Sin sonrojarse, sin nerviosismo. Al parecer, ella ya lo había pensado mucho antes de decirlo. Neji retrocedió un poco pero luego se dio cuenta que era una cobardía y que tenía que enfrentarlo.  
Neji: Ten Ten... Yo... Erm... -sigh- Mira, estamos...  
Ten Ten: No me importa n n  
Neji: ... Ten Ten... Lo que pasa es que...  
Ten Ten: Tampoco me importa Neji-kun... -se le acerca, sonriente- Sabes lo que quiero ahora? -Neji negó con la cabeza, muy nervioso. Ten Ten se le acercó aún más, tomando sus manos y rozando los labios de Neji- Besarte...  
Neji: Nani?!  
  
Neji no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo más. Ten Ten se le acercó más, juntando sus labios con los de él. Al principio, Neji se safó de las manos de ella y las colocó en sus hombros, con la intención de apartarla pero, al cabo de unos segundos, no la apartó. Es más, tomó sus hombros con algo de fuerza y la acercó más a él, transformando ese pequeño beso tímido en algo un poco más profundo. Neji avanzó, haciéndola retroceder hasta un árbol y apoyándola en él. Ten Ten se separó de él por un momento.  
Ten Ten: Neji-kun...  
Neji: Supongo que no debo decir nada más, verdad? -Ten Ten se rió.  
  
Ambos volvieron a besarse de manera calmada si los comparamos con Sasuke y Sakura. Lentamente, Neji fue relajándose y a besar con más delicadeza a Ten Ten. Ella, por su parte, estaba cada vez más emocionada. El ser besada por Neji Hyuga era algo que no podía ser concebido en su mente. Se apegó más al árbol ya que Neji la empujaba cada vez más. Una de las manos de Neji tomó la mano de Ten Ten mientras que la otra se apoyaba en el árbol, aprisionándola y dándole un apoyo. Ambos juguetearon con sus manos, entrelazándolas, apretándolas con fuerza, como si esto fuera una despedida, como si jamás se volvieran a ver. Neji profundizó aún más el beso, cosa que Ten Ten esperaba impaciente y se quedaron así por un buen rato, jugueteando. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Neji se separó de ella y la miró, contemplando cada uno de sus rasgos.  
  
Era simpática, claro, nadie lo duda. Su peinado le daba apariencia de niña pequeña pero era fuerte. Bastante para una apariencia así. Su rostro era joven, su piel era bastante delicada y sus ojos daban una sensación de calidez cada vez que lo miraba. Era amor? Lo que estaba sintiendo... El sentimiento que lo impulsó a besarla y tomar su mano... era amor? Pero él nunca había sentido algo así. Cómo podría saberlo?  
Ten Ten: Neji-kun... -él volvió a la realidad. Ella lo miraba algo nerviosa- _Nerviosa? Ten Ten? Seguro era algo realmente importante lo que va a decirme... No, espera? Eso? Acá? Ahora?!  
_Neji: Uhm?  
Ten Ten: Yo... -bajo la vista, sonrojada. Neji le levantó el rostro- Neji- kun, yo quisiera...   
Neji: _... Ah, entendí! Dios, pensé que era... Debo calmarme. De todas maneras, ella me dijo lo que sentía... ahora seré yo quien diga algo_ -sigh- Ten Ten, quisiera pedirte algo.  
Ten Ten: Nani...   
Neji: Quisiera.... erm, que pasaras... que... dejes de ser mi compañera de equipo...  
Ten Ten: eh? _Neji-kun n n!_   
Neji: Ten Ten, yo... quiero que estés a mi lado...   
Ten Ten: -emocionada- Neji-kun... -lo abraza.  
Neji: -la mira y, lentamente, la abraza.  
  
Gai: -en lo alto de un árbol y espiándolos-_ o o! Vaya, jamás había pensado eso de mi alumno... Se ve que tuvo un buen profesor _-sonríe-_ Segunda misión cumplida!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5 completo.

Vaya, no sé. Me dio por poner a Neji algo torpe para el amor pero no sé qué tal me haya salido.  
Responderé un review porque me parece una crítica constructiva n n

Deraka: o..o pues, qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic. La verdad, no esperaba reviews y menos críticas así que grax. Una no puede saber si está haciendo algo malo si es que los lectores sólo dicen: "Qué bonito!! n n!!"  
Respecto a lo del "-kun", yo soy muy respetuosa o.o Y nunca me leerás decirle a Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, Lee-kun o Gaara-kun por sus nombres. Lo siento T T pero es que los respeto y los estimo mucho como personajes como para llamarlos por sus nombres y aparte que me estoy apegando a la serie y no quiero hacer que Sakura deje de llamarlo así n n  
  
Respecto a lo de Kakashi-sensei, pss, sieh, puede que la haya estropeado pero es que yo odio el amor y esas cosas y por eso decidí que era mejor parar lo sentimental y colocar algo de humor. Y me parece que sieh, debieron sentirme más cohibidos. Eso se me fue pero grax por hacerme ver eso.  
Y lo de la obra de teatro xD Pues a mi me molesta tener que ponerlos entre guiones. Siento que es algo que todo el mundo lo usa [no porque quiera ser original] pero desearía que hubieran más opciones al escribir. Sin embargo, trataré de hacerlo para el próximo capítulo y de paso que practico. Si no me gusta, pues lo siento mucho u u! Ah, sieh... LeexTen Ten! Sumimasen! Pero este capítulo lo tenía escrito hace mucho tiempo y si cambiaba a Neji-kun por Lee-kun, pues... No hubiera sido lo mismo.

Wah, ya lo hice muy largo. En el próximo capítulo verán a Ino y a Hinata [yo o o]

Ja ne!

Anna Diethel


	6. Proteger

Capítulo 6:

Ya era de tarde y Naruto había decidido no moverse de ahí hasta que viera alguna señal de Hinata. Pasó el tiempo y le dio hambre. Fue hacia un árbol y comió un par de frutas mientras iba dando saltitos. Luego de eso, regresó al lugar donde estaba esperando y se quedó dormido. El cielo pasaba de un celeste claro a un naranja medio oscuro cuando Naruto se da la vuelta y se golpea con algo.  
  
Naruto: Nee... -se despierta- Ya es de día? Ya es tarde... Dónde estará Hinata? - -U -coloca una mano a su lado para levantarse pero toca algo. Pensando desde que eso fuera un ratón hasta Lee-kun, Naruto se dio la vuelta lentamente y se quedó cara a cara con una dormida Hinata- Wah...!  
Hinata: Kyaaaa!! -Se despierta y lo mira- Na—Naruto-kun!  
Naruto: Hinata...! Qué...? -La mira bien- Qué te pasó?  
Hinata: -baja la vista. Ella estaba con las ropas sucias, la cara sucia, algo temblorosa y sonrojada. Tenía cortes en las manos y en la cara- En mi pru—prueba, yo tenía que encontrarte y huir de—de Neji-nii-san... Demo, él es muy fuerte y Ten Ten-san se unió en... en mi contra... Los shurikens y kunais caían y quedé desmayada. Ellos se fueron y... y cuando desperté, es—escapé. Luego te vi, Naruto-kun y pensé que no te molestaría mi presencia... Gomen, ne!!  
Naruto: o.o eh? Oh, no, para nada! Pero me hubieras despertado o algo así... Me diste un gran susto x x.  
Hinata: Lo... lo intenté por un rato...  
Naruto: -se sonroja- en serio?  
Hinata: -se sonroja- Hai...  
Naruto: -la mira por unos momentos- Hinata... acércate.  
Hinata: -sonrojada- Na—Naruto-kun...  
Naruto: Ven... No te haré nada! -le extiende la mano. Hinata la mira por unos momentos y acepta. Naruto la jala hacia él, rodeándola- n n  
Hinata: -paralizada y apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto- Nee...!!  
Naruto: -cierra los ojos y le sonríe- Nadie... tiene derecho a lastimarte, Hinata -acaricia sus mejillas cortadas- Nadie y menos cuando yo te aprecio tanto...  
Hinata: Na—Naruto-kun...!  
Naruto: Te ayudaré en lo que sea, Hinata... Y no dejaré que nadie te toque. Es una promesa -le sonríe con más sinceridad.  
Hinata: Arigatou, Naruto-kun!! -lo abrazó con fuerza.  
Kakashi: -en lo alto de un árbol- _o ò estos chicos, al menos, son más calmados que Sasuke y Sakura... Tercera misión cumplida!_ -saca Come Come Paradise y comienza a leer. En eso, aparece a su lado Yuuhi Kurenai AKA sensei de Hinata.  
Kurenai: Kakashi ¬¬  
Kakashi: n n Hola!  
Kurenai: - -U qué se supone que estás haciendo?  
Kakashi: -señala a Hinata y a Naruto, que aún se abrazaban- mira! n n!  
Kurenai: o ò eso te parece "Misión Cumplida"? -le da un zape- ¬¬x  
Kakashi: o ouch! Ya, ya... Aún falta pero es el primer paso n n!  
Kurenai: Vamos, Kakashi, debemos ver a los demás - -U  
Kakashi: -se le acerca- y si hicieramos lo mismo pero con los Jounin?  
Kurenai: Que Dios me libre de estar contigo! Vamos!  
Kakashi: Eso no dijiste anoche -le sonríe con la mirada.  
Kurenai: Qué pervertido! ! He dicho que vamos! -ambos desaparecen.

En el lado oeste del bosque, un chico caminaba aburrido mientras que bostezaba con ganas.  
Shikamaru: Qué aburrido... –Bosteza.  
  
-Flash back-  
Asuma: Shikamaru  
Shikamaru: Nani?  
Asuma: A partir de mañana los enviaré a una misión especial a cada uno de ustedes. Ino y Choji también irán y a los tres les será distinta la misión.  
Shikamaru: - -U Hai...  
Asuma: Sin embargo, la misión durará 4 días y será en parejas.  
Shikamaru: Hai... - -U  
Asuma: Y te tocará con Ino ¬¬  
Shikamaru: Ha--- qué? Con Ino? Y por qué? ò o  
Asuma: Porque así lo decidí y se acabó. Será mejor que te prepares.  
Shikamaru: - -U Wah... de acuerdo Asuma-sensei.  
-Fin del Flash Back-  
  
Shikamaru: - - Se supone que debo encontrar a Ino y hacer mi misión. Pero no está... -se escuchan ruidos a lo lejos- o o Uh?  
Shikamaru aceleró el paso, algo raro en él y lo que vio lo dejó impactado. Al frente, Ino estaba agachada, protegiendo con su cuerpo algo que tenía en brazos y había dos personas atacándola. Al principio la mente de Shikamaru se desconectó. Ino estaba en el suelo, abrazando algo y los shurikens caían por todo su cuerpo. Simplemente al verla atacada, algo comenzó a hacer temblar a Shikamaru, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes... De la nada, caminó un poco más y dio un grito.  
Shikamaru: Ino! -corrió hacia ella mientras que las dos personas se alejaban para observar. Shikamaru se arrodilló ante Ino y la tomó entre sus brazos- Ino...  
Ino: Shika... Shikamaru... -lo miro, a punto de desmayarse- No dejes... que lo toquen...  
Shikamaru: eh? -notó lo que Ino protegía. Era un... un... un bebé?- Ino, qué...?  
Ino: Ayúdame... -le susurró. Shikamaru sintió que sus cabellos se erizaban y que sus manos temblaban al sentir la voz de Ino tan cerca de él. Ino se desmayó.  
Shikamaru: Ino... Bueno, veré qué puedo hacer. Ustedes! -Los miró mientras dejaba a Ino en el suelo y les sonrió de manera maliciosa- Prepárense!

Pasó un par de horas antes que Ino se despertara. Al hacerlo, lo primero que hizo fue notar que Shikamaru tenía al bebé en brazos.  
Ino: Shikamaru... -se miró a sí misma- Qué...?  
Shikamaru: n n Yo primero... Qué está sucediendo acá?  
Ino: Lo que pasa... es que Asuma-sensei me dijo que mi misión era rescatar a él -señala al bebé mientras que Shikamaru lo miraba, algo confundido- de una destrucción en su pueblo. Bueno, dos de los causantes me persiguieron para matarlo -volvió a señalar al bebé mientras que éste intentaba coger la nariz de Shikamaru- pero lo protegí... Y apareciste tú.  
Shikamaru: o o ah... Mi misión era encontrarte n n  
Ino: -se sonroja- eh?  
Shikamaru: -nota su sonrojo y se sonroja- Dije algo malo? No, no, digo... para ayudarte...  
Ino: -sigh- Sí... bueno.  
Shikamaru: Y qué haremos con este pequeño?  
Ino: Llevarlo al pueblo que está cerca de aquí...  
Shikamaru: n n! Vamos? -se levanta con el bebé en brazos.  
Ino: Hai! -se levanta pero se tambalea. Shikamaru pasó una mano por su cintura mientras que la otra sujetaba al bebé. Ino dio un respingo.  
Shikamaru: o o estás bien? Geez... Erm... -la soltó.  
Ino: -ligeramente sonrojada- Vamos...

Ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras que el sol se ocultaba detrás de ellos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6 listo  
  
Ne, usé a Ino y no la puse bien x x! Así no es ella pero la quería poner preocupada y miren! Un bebé! xD Ya verán lo que hará el bebé o ò...  
La verdad, no esperaba escribir tantos capítulos. Solamente creé esta "historia" para no olvidarme de las ideas que tenía de SasuSaku y me salió esto. Demo, estaré de viaje por una semana y no avanzaré nada n n O sea, actualizaré en una semana y media máximo. Ne, ne, responderé un review más  
  
Deraka: Cuando yo empezé a leer fics, también daba unos reviews enormes .o.  
Sieh, Lee-kun no apareció pero aparecerá y habrá peleas D Ya verán... Quép? o o esperaban una pareja armoniosa? - -U  
Y lo de los Jounin... Sieh, todos han planeado esto porque no quieren a unos estudiantes solterones o ó Y acá está tu ShikaIno n n Porque a mi también me gusta...  
Y sieh, lei "My December" pero luego le doy un review.

nel-chan: Perver! xD Veré si hago un lemon más demo... oxo tengo que esperar a que Karina venga para que me "ayude" n n Pero tienen que decirme de qué pareja quieren o o!!

En el próximo capítulo aparecerán Kiba, Lee-kun y Sasuke-kun junto a Sakura n n!

Ja ne!

Anna Diethel 


	7. Rapto

Ya era tarde mientras que se escuchaban unos pasos acercándose cada vez más al final del bosque. La neblina se intensificaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sasuke caminaba con la vista al frente, sin desviarla hacia Sakura. Ella, por su parte, iba con la vista baja pero sonriente.  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun...  
Sasuke: Uhm?  
Sakura: ... A dónde nos dirigimos?  
Sasuke: Tenemos una misión, recuerdas?  
Sakura: Hai...  
  
La neblina ya era tan densa que a ambos chicos se les hacía difícil ver. Por instinto, Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y la acercó a él de un jalón. Sakura cayó en sus brazos y lo miró. Parecía preocupado... pero, por qué?  
Sakura: Sasu— -se escucha un grito muy leve- Escuchaste?  
Sasuke: No. Qué era?  
Sakura: Fue algo... como un grito...  
Sasuke: Un grito?  
Sakura: Se acerca... -de la nada, un kunai aparece, tirando al suelo a ambos chicos.  
Sasuke: Sakura! Estás bien? -la intenta mirar a través de la neblina.  
Sakura: Hai... Dónde estás?  
Ninja: Derrotarla! -lanza un shuriken hacia Sakura mientras que ella no se daba cuenta. Sin querer, agachó la cabeza y pasó el shuriken. Asustada, ella dio un grito.  
Sasuke: Sakura! -guiado por el grito, él va hacia ella- Qué sucede?  
Sakura: Un... un shuriken pasó por mi cabeza...  
Ninja: -hace su aparición- Ha! Que creían? Mi misión es derrotarla! -señala a Sakura- Pero haré algo más esta noche!  
Sasuke: ...  
Sakura: -se coloca detrás de Sasuke- Sasuke...  
Ninja: -lanza una kunai directamente a la rodilla de Sasuke- Primero... tú no me estorbarás  
Sasuke: -cayendo al suelo, sangrando- Argh...!! Mi rodilla! -Sakura se arrodilla a su lado.  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun! -lo mira, preocupada- Estás bien?!  
Ninja: -aparece detrás de Sakura, tomándola de la cintura y jalándola- Segundo... me llevo esto.  
Sakura: Kyaaa!!  
Sasuke: Sakura!  
Ninja: -se ríe lentamente. Con un impulso, da un salto y se para en una rama con Sakura- Uhm... Nervioso? Preocupado?  
Sasuke: -aprieta las manos con fuerza mientras que intenta pararse pero cae al suelo- ...!  
Sakura: -asustada- Sasu— -el Ninja le tapa la boca-  
Ninja: Damare!  
Sasuke: Argh... _Qué hago... Qué hago....!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh, la tensión! Bueno, pensé en poner lo poco que he actualizado porque acabo de llegar oxo Y responderé un review.

Yuna Aoki: Noe, Kakashi-sensei no está con Kurenai xD A mi también me gustó cómo quedó lo de NejixTen Ten y no me da rabia si algo no entienden n n Me agrada explicar. Ne, eso que "quiero que dejes ser mi compañera de equipo" es que pase de eso a ser su enamorada nOn  
No lo puse tan directo porque no quise que Neji-kun sea tan mandado o oU así que lo puse medio oculto.  
Edad? o oUu erm... se supone que en el anime tienen 14 años. Ne, pero acá tendrán sus 17 - Te imaginas? Sasuke-sama crecido? faints Aparte ù uUu hay fics donde NO se especifican las edades y hay un lemon peor que el de Karina.  
Y erm... no me gustan los fics con capítulos enormes xx así que no los haré tan largos.

Bueno, nada más. Supongo que es un capítulo 6.5 pero actualizaré más pronto. Nos veremos! En la continuación, Lee-kun, Kiba y Temari.  
Ja ne!  
  
Anna Diethel


	8. Por qué?

Sasuke: Argh... _Qué hago... Qué hago....!!  
_----------------

Ninja: Nada más que decir... -hace desmayar a Sakura de un golpe en la nuca y la toma en sus brazos- Nos veremos, Uchiha.  
Sasuke: No, no te... -se coge la rodilla, adolorido- No te vayas! Devuélveme a Sakura!  
Ninja: -se va con ella a lo profundo del bosque.  
Sasuke: Maldición...!! –intenta levantarse sin éxito- Si no fuera por mi rodilla, podría ir detrás de él... –coge el kunai incrustado en su rodilla y se lo quita, dando un grito- Si la toca... si simplemente piensa en eso... Juro que lo mataré!  
  
Naruto: Hinata! Hinata!! –la sacude- Despierta!  
El cielo pasaba rápidamente de un naranja oscuro a un violeta. Ya habían pasado casi tres días desde que iniciaron las misiones y no podían perder más tiempo.  
Hinata: Uh? –despierta lentamente- Naruto-kun...?  
Naruto: Dime... Cuál es tu misión?  
Hinata: Mi... Mi misión era buscar a Sakura-san...  
Naruto: Qué?! Wah! Debemos... –mira al bosque- buscarlos ahí. Bueno, Hinata, no debemos perder tiempo. Apuesto a que Neji y TenTen están haciendo lo imposible por acercarse más. Vamos, andando!  
Hinata: Hai, Naruto-kun!  
  
Dos gennins estaban corriendo, muy cercanos, de rama en rama entre los altos árboles. Iban callados y concentrados en el horizonte.  
TenTen: Nos hemos acercado desde hace un par de horas y no hay rastro de ella.  
Neji: Lo sé pero no debemos descansar, al menos por ahora. Pronto oscurecerá y no podremos continuar a menos que use mi Byakugan.  
TenTen: Lo sé, Neji-kun... Por cierto...  
Neji: -la mira- Qué sucede?  
TenTen: Te quiero...  
Neji: -da un respingo y se sonroja fuertemente. Sin saber a dónde iba, pisó en falso una rama y cayó directamente hacia el suelo.  
TenTen: Oh, Neji-kun! –desciende rápidamente con la intención de alcanzarlo.  
Neji: -Intenta apoyarse en una rama pero se había torcido el tobillo, cosa que le imposibilitaba apoyarse- No... No puedo...! TenTen...!!  
TenTen: Neji-kun! –con un grito, se lanzó hacia él y logró tomar su brazo- Te tengo, Neji-kun! –se acercó a él a medida que el suelo se hacía más y más visible- Lo siento...! Fue por mi culpa!  
Neji: Prefiero partirme ambas piernas... –le murmuró mientras tomaba su espalda con suavidad- a dejar de escuchar que me digas "te quiero"  
TenTen: -lo mira con asombro y lo abraza con fuerza.  
Se escuchó un golpe en el silencio del bosque. El cielo era un morado oscuro y pasaba rápidamente a azul oscuro. Shikamaru e Ino voltearon en dirección a ese sonido y lo mismo hicieron Naruto y Hinata.  
Neji abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró tirado boca arriba, mirando el cielo oscurecerse. A su lado, casi sobre él estaba TenTen, la causante de sus sonrojos, de ese sentimiento que lo embargaba cada vez que recordaba ese beso. La miró por unos momentos hasta que despertó pero no se movió. Se quedó ahí, dejando su cuerpo casi arriba del chico al cual ella tanto admiraba y quería. El silencio continuaba entre ambos y era relajante. Neji pasó una mano por la mejilla de TenTen.  
Neji: Sabes? Aún no entiendo por qué...  
TenTen: Eh? –se levantó ligeramente y lo miró. Neji seguía con la vista fija en el cielo.  
Neji: De todos los gennins que habían en la academia... de todas las personas de Konoha... por qué yo? Por qué la persona más fría y solitaria de todas? Por qué no Lee o... o Uchiha? No entiendo, TenTen.  
TenTen: -lo mira por un momento y le sonríe- Porque eres Neji... –toca la punta de su nariz con un dedo- porque eres un chico el cual no se ve todos los días... porque sé que eres muy dulce en el fondo y será muy agradable descubrirlo poco a poco...  
Neji: -da un respingo mirando al cielo y luego la mira. Tan cerca... Sentía su respiración que iba y venía. Sus brazos rodeándolo, su rostro... tan cerca...- TenTen... –se le acercó lentamente, tomando su mejilla y la besó.  
TenTen: -ella se le acerca para no incomodarlo y continúa el beso. Siente que Neji no lo profundiza, dándole un toque de inocencia al momento. Sonríe interiormente al imaginarse a un Neji descontrolado y se estremece. Eso sería digno de ver.  
Neji: -se aleja lentamente de ella y la mira con cariño.  
TenTen: Qué te parece si paramos por hoy? Tienes el pie lastimado y no podremos avanzar.  
Neji: De acuerdo.  
  
Sasuke: -apoyado en un árbol y jadeando- Sakura... Por favor... Por favor, dime que estás bien... Sakura, te necesito... Sakura...! Sakura!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y hasta acá queda. Este el es capítulo 7 en total. Parece que a algunos les gustó porque me dijeron que continúe.  
A decir verdad, me gustó mucho la parte de Neji y TenTen. Quería darles más protagonismo que el que se le da en la serie. Sé que aún no coloco a Kiba, Lee-kun, Temari y Gaara-kun pero lo haré ò o!

Amm... Por cierto - -U A algunas personas... consíganse un nick mejor. Soy la única Anna Diethel en la Inet y eso es desde el año pasado. Sin más que decir, nos vemos en otro capítulo. Ja ne!


End file.
